Paolo Circus
Paolo Circus is a male unicorn and is one of the main antagonists in Lingers. Personality: Cold, rude, greedy, selfish, ruthless and calculating, manipulative, delusional, insensitive, arrogant, cruel, and say, Paolo is a proud prince, haughty, devilish, impatient, oppressive and arrogant with an admiration of hunger, power, obedience and knightly honor. Although it appears to be noble to the fullest extent, Paolo is really a master manipulator, nothing to no one but yourself to care. Through his charm and charisma, he is able to deceive Devan first and then Devin, and all the kingdom of Ponyland and his ambassadors visit, providing excellent proof of his dangerous psychology. Like many villains, Paolo is power-hungry, visiting Ponyland in order to rule the kingdom by any means, revealing that his only desire is to become king, prepared to deliver any required in any way he can to his quest for power , making it among the most complex villains of Lingers. He is extremely arrogant, commenting on his plans for Devan when he realizes that it is useless to help her live. It is unclear how accurate your motivation, if simple desire for power, or if he really yearns for respect and recognition, he professes to be denied as a child under the weight of his twelve brothers. He is also verbally abusive as he constantly gnaws Devan and Devin with precise words and cut after its dark side is revealed. Examples of this can be seen when he and Devan are in the library, and the prince constantly causes the princess dying. In the fjord during the confrontation with Devin, Paolo further decides the suffering of Devin, telling him Devan died as a result of his actions. The most powerful feature of Paolo is quite possibly his vast intelligence and uncanny ability to lie, conceal and manipulate. He proved to be quick thinking, resourceful and extremely diligent, being able to fool all the kingdom. Paolo who has an aversion to that only seems to increase throughout the film. However, unlike many villains Lingers, Paolo has constantly change his plan in accordance with the turn of events that occur in the film, or in franchise from the series while losing their vile nature. At first he only intends to marry the crown, but when Devin powers are revealed and leaves Devan, he knows he must have one of them alive to do so. When Devan is dying, he realizes that he will not be able to deceive her any longer since your kiss will not work, and let her die, manipulating the panic situation to order the execution of Queen Devin Icelasagna. But when Devin escapes and its powers are fully released, he says that she killed Devan, its intention, apparently, to take it to enough despair so that it will allow him to kill her, and become a hero in the eyes of the kingdom. Category:Main Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Greedy Villains